Seperate Worlds
by TienshinhanLover
Summary: A fic about a rp me and my friends are doing,...((i suck at summeries))
1. Default Chapter

____________Seperate Worlds__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ!!!  
  
A/N: this is an AU fic, MOST of the character in the fic are mine and my friends,...this is like,...a fic of some of the main romantic tradgitye in the RP, SO FAR,...  
  
Special Note: in memory of the fallen, May they find thier way home, blessed be.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Karocon watches the stars from a window near the back of the living room, he and his family, aswell as some friends were staying at. He faced away from the ocean. He sighed, then turned to the bed he set up. He slided into it, yawning...  
  
Karocon finally falls asleep, but is still alert deep in his mind...He wants to get up at a cretain time. no sooner, no later... But unknowinly, a Cat-like girl sat a little waysaway from the house, asleep in the forest, her adventures have led her this far,...  
  
"Damn it!" The cat-girl says awaiking with a joilt, "crap! i fell asleep" she stands up and begins to walk around, her eyes shine like a cats in the dark,...she tries to walk a lil bit in the forest, trying to not be heard.  
  
Karocon tosses in his bed, he can't fall back asleep...He hears some soft noises outside, and gets up, just because he can't sleep anyway to go check it out...  
  
the cat-girl begins to get scared, she knows she is too close to people. humans call her beast, that is why she hides in the woods,...away from civilization,...she thought,...  
  
Karocon walk outside, yawning. He had gotten a bit used to people, but because of his father AND what he looked like, he was also screamed at, like a beast((ummm,..KArocon looks like,...umm,...well,...he looks ALOT like frieza))...He scratches his side, then opens his eyes. He sees something in the bushes and his eyes widen...  
  
the Girls cat-like eyes watch, she sees Karocon and begins to back up, another being, has posibly spoted her,...she looks behind her and backs further, her cat ears scrunch against her head,...  
  
Karocon's eyes narrow, trying to see what is in the bush...it looks like a human, but he knows it is not...His tail whips from side to side as he watches...  
  
The girl watches: "w-who's there!?" she asks, her voice is trembly  
  
Karocon's eyes widen, hearing her voice. "huh? I-" he stands strait. "My name is Karocon. I shall not hurt you, unless you have evil intentions. Are you friend or foe??"  
  
"i-I only w-wish no harm,...i. i gues i c-could be called friend,..." she said, voice still shakey  
  
Karocon smiles. "I am terribly sorry if I scared you...will you not come out??"  
  
She slowly comes out, her ears still down,...she is unshure of this,...person. Karocon seems a bit stunned, he coughs, then rubs his eyes and looks back at her... he scanned her with his intentive red/brown eyes, slowly recovering from the sudden shock...  
  
She warly looked back toward the forest,...Karocon recovered, then asked. "So...who are you? What's your name??"  
  
"casilia,...Casilia Elain Deveray,..." she said, still not shur weather she should have told him,... Karocon smiled. "I'm Karocon Chiller Dunsiris...but please, everyone calls me Karocon or Karo..." he bowed slightly...  
  
Cassilia nods, "I've never had a problem with people needing a nickname for me,...I dont have any friends,..."  
  
Karocon sighs. "You too? I don't have many friends either...I know what it'd like..." he slightly frowns...  
  
Cassilia nods, "to be an outcast,...is not how i thought i would live my life,..."  
  
Karocon nodded. "I couldn't prevent becoming an outcast myself...so, where are you from??"  
  
Cassiliasadly looks down to the ground,..."I,...I'm not shure,..."  
  
Karocon's eyes soften. "Really? ...that's too bad... Have you been on earth for a long time??"  
  
"no,....I,...I have for a long time,...traveld through space,...." she said,....getting slightly more comptrouble being around Karocon.  
  
Karocon was stunned, and blinks in wonder. "Space?? But...how is it possible for someone to survive just, floating in space??"  
  
Cassilia shooke her head, "I don't know,..."  
  
"oh" Karocon replied rather sadly  
  
Karocon looked to the slight glow in the sky, then smiled. "Yes...the sun will rise again...I was always afraid it just wouldn't rise one day...that was when I first came to earth...back on Flaorth the suns were always there...it never got dark..."  
  
Cassilia replied, "hmmmm,...I would not be too surprised it this planet one day did NOT see the sun,..."  
  
Karocon looked back at Cassilia. "Why??" his eyes were wide...  
  
"this planet is slowly deminishing,...and if the se co- fuck! i have said to much,..." snarls at self reveling sharp cat-like teeth  
  
Karocon's snarls. "Whaaaat?? You lie!! Earth cannot be destroyed!!!"  
  
Cassilia becan to explain "The SE, or Space Emigrants were seen headed for this galaxy only two months ago,...would take them at LEAST a mellinia before they could get here,...they were galaxies away,...i would not fear the SE to much" looks up,"as for the planet slowly dimishing,...tis true,...humans are doing it to the planet,..."  
  
Karocon stiffles. "I could have guessed..."  
  
Cassilia continued, "and the latest in the galizy news is that the fadosen king is finnaly dead,... hmmm" smirks, "I just found out late,...after i returned to this planet,..."  
  
Karocon chuckled. "I was there...I saw him die...I saw him in his demise...he deserved it, too..."  
  
Cassilia stares wide eyed, her cat-like puples small, "really!? who killed the bastard!?"  
  
Karocon smiled, then looked back at Casillia. "His own daughter, Dolsia Dunsiris..."  
  
Cassilia was stunned, "That halfling!? and i dunt mean that in a bad way but,...she returned for just revenge!? what the heck happened!? it was said she would NEVER return! not in this life anywhay!"  
  
Karocon chuckled again. "No no no...She was captured by Diamyo, as well as one of my friends. So we went to rescue her and my friend, she killed him there..."  
  
Cassilia huffed, "cant very well blame the girl"  
  
"Neither can I..." replied Karocon.  
  
Cassilia aswell states "well,...that is news for the Fadosens and Hautingans, but,...there is noone to rule,...not like its a bad thing," sighs ,"things can now be back to the way they were before the rulings first began,...at peace,..." slightly smiles  
  
Karocon nodds. "Yes...everyone should be able to live their own life without someone rullinng over them, watching their every move..."  
  
Cassilia smiles sweetly, "the people were rejoicing,...the first real bit of happieness in a century"  
  
Karocon nodds. "I would rejoice if I was them as well..."   
  
Cassilia: notices the sun begining to rise, she looks towards it for a moment, the blond hair that turns red at the ends shines, but she looks though eyes that have lost thir spirit,...it is quite a sad scene. Karocon looks towards the sun, and in his heart rejoices. ~It rises again...~   
  
a wind blows, wistleing through the trees, it blows Cassilia's hair a litle, she still stares at the sun,...her sad, and, seemingly spiritless gaze saddens the surrounding scen somewhat. ~but how many more times shall it rise?~ she is very contimplative,...but she still carries a didtand expression  
  
Karocon's eyes sparkle ~I hope it will keep rising for eterntiy...~  
  
~but who can measure eturnity? everything will end sometime or another,...~ CAssilia again 'says' to Karocon through the mind  
  
Karocon looked at Casillia. ~You can MIND READ???~  
  
~ocasinaly, yes,...I dont make a habit of it,...few have minds WORTh reading~ she states in a explanitive voice.  
  
Karocon laughs. ~I agree! I can do it as well, and most think worthless thoughts!! Shallow minds, most humans have...~  
  
Cassilia: ~hmhmhmm,...i usualy just say to myself, 'why do cold minds always open thier mouths,' for tis true~  
  
Karocon nodds. ~Yes...only those with good thoughts and warm hearts should have the ability to speak in my opinion...~   
  
'hmmmm,...I have been lost in the worlds,...a wanderer,...with thoughts thatI cannot express nor say,...' she thinks to herself, where Karocon cannot hear.  
  
Cassili aagain spoke through mind talk to Karocon, ~I had never before spoken to anyone untill now,...~  
  
Karocon raised an eyebrow. ~Really? but why??~  
  
~noone evertalked to me,...or been nice to me for that matter~ Cassilia Stated sadly.  
  
Karocon eyes soften. ~That's really harsh...I'm sorry...~  
  
Cassilia: ~tis nothing you should be sory about, really. life has just chosen a hard path for me and I am shure it was all for a realy good reason, and out of all of this horror i will gain something good from the pain~  
  
Karocon smirks sweetly, eyes sparkling. 'I hope something good comes out of your misery...' he thinks to himself. Karocon looks back at the sun, eyes full of joy. He was accually happy, which before would have seemed impossible...   
  
Cassilia continues staring, her cold, emotionless eyes still staring((oh, by the way she is colorblind, she can only see in shades of brown))  
  
Karocon looks back at Casillia, and frowns. "Can you not see the colors??"  
  
Cassilia sighs, "no,...not really,...only shades of browns,..."  
  
Karocon's eyes soften. "Oh...I'm sorry...it is rather beautiful in color...what does it look like to you??"  
  
"not as bad as one would think,...it has an ancent look to it,...as if drawn on old paper with a old ink pen,..." she says in her rather deep saprano voice.  
  
Karocon smiles. "Well that is kind of pretty..."  
  
Karocon sighs then looks back at the sun, it has almost completly appeared out from behind the ocean... As Cassilia opens her eyes and makes her hand into a fist then streatches it out again over and over,  
  
Nagoshi, Karocons lil brother, runs out, slashing his sword. "Time for my morning exersices!! haha!!" And cassilia's ears flaten as she hears a new voice near,...  
  
Karocon smiles. "That's only my brother, you need not be afraid..." he wispers to Cassilia, noting her unease at his brothers loud racket.  
  
Cassilia has one ear up and one down, a sceptical look on her face, "eh,...i-if your shure, ehe"  
  
Karocon nodded. "Of course I am sure! I mean, he is my brother after all!!"   
  
Nagoahi slashed his soward in many combos with much skill, laughing as he did so...  
  
Karocon whispers. "He is a bit nutty at times, but it's easy to get used to..."  
  
Cassilia: sighs, "arn't most people crazy?" she says, a forced smirk on her cat-like face.  
  
Karocon nodds. "Yes, but my brother is a Saiyan, and he acts crazy not because his is crazy, but because he is insicure..."((nagoshi is Karocons HALF brother))  
  
Cassilia rubs her face like a cat does when washing its self, "hmmm yeas,..." she stops rubing her face, her cat features and atletic build are amazing, and Karocon watches her intentively, smiling...  
  
Nagoshi runs into Karocon by accident, and both fall down. "YEOW!!" Karocon shouts. "WATCH IT!!" Cassilia jumps back "REEEEOOOOOOOOOOW" snarls.   
  
Nagoshi rubs his head. "ow...sorry I-" he looks at Casillia, a bit surprised. "Wha? Who's she??" He asks Karocon. Karocon looks at Nagoshi, then to Casillia, then back at Nagoshi. He laughs, then introduces them. "Nagoshi, this is Cassilia. Casillia, that is Nagoshi, my little brother!" Nagoshi growls. "Remove the little!!" he says to Karocon... Cassilia nods,...her ears perk up, but point behind her  
  
Nagoshi blinks, looking quizallicly at Casillia. "What's the matter??" Cassilia just twitches her ear. Nagoshi mutters to Karocon, "She's the EXSACT opposide of TC and Neko!!"((ummm they arn't really anycharacters u HAVE to know acout))  
  
Karocon smiles. "So?? Everyone has a different personality!" he smiles brightly.  
  
Nagoshi sighs, then laughs. "I guess your right!!"  
  
Karocon nodds. "No, I AM right!!"   
  
Karocon begins to walk back to the house. He looks at Casillia. "Do you want to come insid??  
  
"o-okay,..." Cassilia says reluctantly  
  
Karocon laughs. "AW comon you don't have to be afraid!! I'm sure everyone will like you!!"  
  
Cassilia ears flatten as she slowly walks toward karocon, unsureness running through her viens,...Karocon smiles sweetly, and opens the door. He holds it open for Casillia...and Cassilia SLOWLY walks in,...  
  
Karocon waits until she is inside, then closes the door behind him. "look out where you step, everyone is sleeping here and some are sleeping on the ground..." he wispers. Karocon hovers off the ground and around the room to the door to the room his mom was in,...Karocon stops at the door, a puzzled look on his face. "That's unusual...mother is usually an early riser...hm..."  
  
Cassilia walks up to Karocon, "what's the matter???"  
  
Karocon looks at Casillia. "Well normally my mother rises at an early time but today she isn't...even if she goes to bed late she still rises early enough to see the sunrise..."  
  
Cassilia replies "there is probly a good reason"  
  
Karocon nodds. "But I can't help but wonder what that reason is..."  
  
Casilia tries to help, "well,...there is a first time for everything!"  
  
Karocn raises an eyebrow. "Whaddia mean??"  
  
"well, yous say she is always up to see the sunrise, well perhaps she has just wanted a change,...or was very sleepy, . . ." Cassilia Tries to reason Whith him.  
  
Karocon blinked at Cassilia. "Still...I wonder..." he put his ear against the door, trying to listen in...   
  
Karocon leans against the door, but he accidently breaks it down, falling over. "WHAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!" He shouts in surpirse.. Maeliyn((his mother who is full sayijin((note she is not my character therefore do not blme me for strangeness)))) looks out from under the covers and screams. "KAROCON?!?!?!" she is butt naked, but the blanket covers everything...  
  
Karocon jumps up, screaming. Almost everyone in the house awakes with a start. "EEEEE!!! MOM!!!!" he screams, turning pale...Karocon quickly covers his eyes and runs off screaming his lungs out...(not literally)  
  
Maeliyn sighs and sweatdrops. "greeaaaat..."  
  
Both Cassilia and Karocon leave the house in sheer imbarassment,...Jackie((another minor character)) is almost stepped on by the sprinting away Karocon, then he looks toward the broken door. "*sigh* bad day..." he got up to put it back, but then screaming, also seeing Maeliyn and Vegeta((a/n: in the begining i said this was a role play me and my friend did,...well her character maeliyn married vegita,...oh yeah,..this is just TOTTAL AU!!!))  
  
Cassilia, goes after karocon, "you happy now?" she asks calmly,...  
  
Karocon sits on a rock, whimpering. "Fuck my curious ways...*sigh*"  
  
"Well,...i told you there had to be a good reason,..." Cassilia Reasoned.  
  
Karocon sighed again. "I'm too curious...even for a good reason, whatever it might be..."  
  
Cassilia smiles in her forced way, "what you scarred for life now or something?" now her smile is not forced,...  
  
Karocon shoots a glare at Cassilia. "I am not. It just spooked me...*shudder* I'll get over it..."  
  
Nagoshi sees Karocon run out, then looks at Cassilia. "What happened to him??" Nagoshi raises an eyebrow. "Well maybe I hould go find out myself..."  
  
"mmmmmm, . . .I dont be thinking you should, . . ." cassilia says, sitting next to Karocon, rather closely,...  
  
Nagoshi looks back at Cassilia before he walks away. "Why not??"   
  
"why not ask your brotha?" Cassilia Smirkls Rather Deviously,...  
  
Nagoshi's eyesbrightened. "good idea!!" he walked off to ask his brother the question...   
  
Karocon yells at Nagoshi, leaving Nagoshi dumbfounded. "...really?" Nagoshi asks, "COOL! I wanna see!!!" he runs into the houes, giggling...  
  
Karocon looks up and smells the air. "A storm..." Nagoshi runs back outside, then looks into the sky, his eyes seemingly looking farther than usual..."I see grey clouds..."  
  
Cassilia: "feels the wind and hears the word 'storm', auto thinking or 'rain' meaning 'wet' she cringes "eeeeeeeeh"  
  
Karocon looks at her and laughs. "Oh comon! we can always go inside anyway!!"  
  
Nagoshi takes out an umbrella and begins to stupidly sing, "Singin in tha raaaain...singin in a raaaaaaaiiin..." // Liyn-Ko((both Nagoshi And Karocons sister)) comes put and yells at him. "STOP SINGING THAT!! IT'S NOT EVEN RAINING YOU IDIOT!!" Nagoshi continues just to annoy her...He dances around, twirling the umbrella and laughing like an idiot... Liyn-Ko growls and slams him on the head with her spatula VERY hard... Nagoshi shreeks and hops around, holding his head and screaming...   
  
Cassilia sweatdrops at the spectical, "reow?" twitches her tail, her head tilted to the side, one ear up  
  
Karocon snickers at Nagoshi, while Liyn-Ko laughs wildly... Nagoshi stops screaming and glares at them. "Stop laughing!! I'm sure you'd be screaming too!!!"  
  
Cassilia plainly replies, "no,...I would be ready to kill"  
  
Dolsia((my MAIN character, I also play Cassilia, lol)) walks toward the house, but stops befor she reaches the door, "i think we all should go in soon,..." looks over to cassilia, smirks, "you dun't want to get wet  
  
Nagoshi glares at Cassilia. "Maybe I'll do that next time..." he says replying to her earlier comment,...  
  
Liyn-Ko, Karocon and Nagoshi all look at Dolsia. "Okay..." they go inside through a window...   
  
Liyn-Ko runs back to the stove and continues her cooking...  
  
Cassilia, cringes hearing 'wet' "eeeeeeeh" 'so this is Daimyos half daughter!?! if i hadn't known so, i wouln't know, . . .' she thinks as she glares at Dolsia,...the halfbreed Sayjin,... but once inside, Cassilia sighs and sits on the recliner and fiddles with a paperclip, bending it into many different shapes  
  
Maeliyn((who had been helping kooking after she got outta bed)) then looked around. "Now WHERE is Vegeta?? I'm sure that he's here somewhere..." then she snaps her fingers, thinking on an idea. She carefully stirrs the cinamon pancakes, creating a wonderful smell..."This outta do it..." she smirked...  
  
Liyn-Ko smiles sweetly, brushing away some of her bangs...  
  
Nagoshi glances at Bardin and Liyn-Ko, then releases his posture and giggles furiously...  
  
Vegita runs to the kiten(he has just gotn out of bed and gotn dressed thank GOD!) and slams into a wall, "HOLY SHIT! WHO PUT THAT THERE!?!?!" he says rubbing his head((HE RAN INTO THE WALL!!! HAHAHA!!!))  
  
Cassilia then leans back the recliner and looks into the kitchen, but stays silent. She watches, golden eyes very wise, her long red/black hair falls lightly to the floor.  
  
Gabriella, the house cat, rubs around maeliyns legs, "Prrrrrrrrrrrrbrow?" looks up at maeliyn curous as to what the wonderful smeloing food was,...  
  
Maeliyn looks down at Gabriella, a bit surprised. Then she smiles and pets her lovingly. Then she looks at Vegeta and smiles...  
  
The cat, then runs from the room really fast then back in it, then BACK out of it, jumping onto Dolsia's lap, climbing up onto Dolsia's should and purrs loudly, but goes running into the kitchen when a BIG boom of thumder comes, The cat begins to run around like a lunatic,...  
  
Dolsia cants a spell in a language unknow to SOME of the others there,... she says it real low and quiet  
  
Gabriella, suddenly stops and lays down o the floor  
  
Cassilia then glares at Dolsia, she knows what she said, but noone else does, exept for Gabbie, Casslia, and Dolsia,...  
  
Karocon looks at Dolsia, then takes out a book abnd starts flipping through it...  
  
Cassilia continues in her glare, it is rather cold, but most of all,...uncertain  
  
Karocon continues flipping through the book but stops when he sees Casillia's gaze. He blinks, and looks into her eyes with curiousity...  
  
Dolsia, sighs, "well,....I fixed that,..." she then leans back on the couch, where she and Tien were sitting together ((ok -.-;;; if u look at my author name,...YOU WOULD KNOW WHY!!!)).  
  
Casilia glares and bares her teeth in a hiss, her uncertanty anf fear are rather evident,...  
  
Karocon immidietly looks back into his book. ~Touchy...~ he thinks to himself...  
  
Tien watches the harsh looks Cassilia is giving Dolsia,...kinda giving his own death galres back,...  
  
Cassilia then hisses, 'Bitch' to Dolsia,...well,..that was a mistake,... (( *smirks* ))  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/n: i hope this was a nice enough cliffhanger for you guys!!! 


	2. next chapter

CHAPTER TWO!!!  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer: U KNOW! I DUNT ONW DBZ! the other character are property of me and my firend who have made up our lil Alternate DBZ universe!!!  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Tien hears this, and Stands up, yelling, "NOW JUST A MINUTE THERE-"   
  
Maeliyn looks up in surprise at Tien's sudden anger and blinks, wondering what the problem was...aswell as lyinko. Dolsia has a startled look on her faces as she backed closer to the couch  
  
Cassilia hisses again.  
  
Karocon looks up from the book, fumbiling with his glasses from the sudden shouts. He looks at Casillia. "What is the matter with you?? You're being so cruel to my friends but why??" cassilia's only reply was a hiss.  
  
Bardin,((lyin-ko's Simi-boyfirend)) says to him self about cassilia, "what crawled up your ass and died?" he mumbles it so it cant be heard,...  
  
Karocon growls, then clears his throat. He lets out a roar loud and booming, enough to scare ANYBODY out of their wits. (seriously, Be scared!)) "YOU DIAGREABLE, HORRIBLE CREATURE!!! YOU OVIOSLY HAVEN'T A HEART IN YOUR BODY!!!"  
  
Liyn-Ko screams and clutches onto Bardin's arm. MP((i dunt belive i have mentiond her before)) tweets in alarmand falls over. Freza((to make a long story short,...He came back to earth for a lil while, and in this story is a good guy))the only one besides Maeliyn that was used to this, flinched a bit, but then cleared his ears with a finger. Maeliyn's eyes closed for a moment, but she opened them again with a sigh. Nagoshi yelped loudly and ran across the room, hitting a wall.  
  
Cassilia growls, cat-like teeth bared as Dolsia gets even closer to the couch, aswell clutching onto Tiens arm((he had sat down when Nagoshi Roarded)). Bardin backs up to the wall, lyin-ko in his arms.  
  
Karocon snarls back, eyes flaring. "If your gonna be a bitch get outta here..." he snarled through gritted teeth, growling again to prepare for another roar...  
  
Liyn-Ko trembles and grips onto Bardin's arm like a life-line...and Layla tweets in alarm again and flies onto Frieza's shoulder, shaking voilently...Frieza strokes her feathers, watching Karocon carefully...((layal/MP is in her bird for, she is a human that can change into a bird)).  
  
Cassilia, shouts "lifes been a bitch! and you live you learn, it's only what i've learned" snarls. Bardin thinks 'aint that the truth!'  
  
Karocon roars again, then points to her. "DON'T GET STARTED ON THAT EXCUSE!!! IT DON'T MATTER HOW LIFE TREATS YOU IT MATTERS HOW YOU FUCKIN TAKE WHAT LIFE GIVES YOU!! IS A GLASS HALF FULL OR HALF EMPTY?? I'VE SEEN PEOPLE WHO ARE SO POOR AND STARVIN YET THEY'RE SOME OF THE HAPPIEST PEOPLE AROUND!!! YOU WANNA LOOK AT LIFE THE BAD WAY THEN THAT'S YOUR PROBLEM, NOT MINE DAMNIT!!!"  
  
Maeliyn gasps, then nodds. "He has his point..."   
  
Frieza closes his eyes and nodds. "Words of wisdom does my son speak..." MP/Layla twitches, ~You'll have to explain all that to me later...~ she thinks...  
  
Liyn-Ko shakes violently with fear, and holds Bardin tightly, begining to cry...Nagoshi gets up, but then shreeks again when Karocon roars again...he runs into another wall while trying to run away again...  
  
Cassilia closes her eyes, "life has treated me like a living hell,..." is silent for a while, opens her eyes, but stares at the ground, "noone even tries to understand me,..." she says to herself,...really quiet,... her voice shaken,...she looks up, "MY KARMA HAS NOT CHANGED!" she says, in an angered and sad voice as she runs out of the house, into the storm, running,...she continues running,...  
  
Karocon follows her out until he gets to the door. He opens it and steps outside, but stays where he is. "FINE THEN!!! YOU CAN BE THAT WAY!! I WON'T CARE!!!" he shouts, his voice echoing through the storm like thunder. He glares at Casillia as she leaves. Even after she is gone he still glares for a moment, but then his eyes soften. His teeth no longer grind together, his fists releasing their clench. He goes down to his knees and puts his face into his hands. "What have I done??" he cries, almost unheared,...  
  
Maeliyn got up and went over to Karocon. She knealed down to him and patted his back. "Shhhh...Shhhh...." she coaxed...Liyn-Ko stopped crying and looked up at her brother. She blinked, wondering what was wrong...  
  
Bardin watches aswell, the rain has gotn harder, and the wind more firece, thunder rumbles loudly and lightening is frequent. Karocon continues to cry, and doesn't look at Maeliyn...  
  
Nagoshi gets up, rubbing his head. He looks over at Karocon, then stops rubbing and blinks, also confused...   
  
Frieza and MP blink as they watch Karocon. MP tilts her head. ~What's he crying for??~  
  
Tien also watches, then looks down at Dolsia, so see hear sad expression, and rather pale complexion, she seemed not to be feeling too well, hethen went back to watching Karocon,...Maeliyn softly sings into Karocon's ear to clam him down, it seems to be working...Karocon stops sobbing as hard, but tears still roll down his cheeks...Karocon looks up, and he squints, he can see Casillia in the distance. Then he slaps his forehead and sobs loudly again...Maeliyn (Now soaking wet, as well as Karocon) tries to get Karocon to go inside...  
  
Cassilia thinks to herself 'onward with my never ending journey,...maybe i'lll runinto the SE: space Emigrants, while on my journey,....' sighs, and floats up to the sky, and in a flash of blue dimond shaped light is gon,...her space traveling continues,...Karocon looks up again to see Casillia leave, and then silences himself, looking down at the ground...  
  
Liyn-Ko shakes her head. "Something is wrong with my brother..."  
  
Nagoshi rears over. "You talking about me??" he growls...  
  
Liyn-Ko eyes him, then says, "Well now that you mention it..."  
  
"we KNOW somethings wrong with YOU, Nagoshi" Bardin says to nagoshi jokeingly  
  
Nagoshi glares at Bardin. "You are evil..." he growls, then stomp away...Liyn-Ko laughs...  
  
Liyn-Ko then looks over at Nagoshi, who is curling up in a chair, trying to get a little more sleep...  
  
Karocon stands up, still looking at the floor. Slowly he walks across the room and into another room, face grim, eyes red from crying. He closes the door behind him, a sad expression layed upon his face...  
  
Dolsia stays silent,...her words alone have caused enough trouble, and that grief shows withthe look of "sory" on her face. Tien Again looks down to the half Sayjin half Faithean who was curled up beside him,..."hey, it wasn't your fault,..." he says to her.  
  
"it partly was though,..." Dolsia says sadly.  
  
Tien shakes his head. "No! It wasn't your fault at all!! You have no reason to feel bad!"  
  
Dolsia shakes her head in protest "i started it,...there is no denying it, and i wont take no for an answer on that"  
  
Tien sighed. "Well alright then...you started it..."  
  
Dolsia: "thats right, now remember that" she saysplayfully, smiling slightly  
  
Tien smiles. "Alright...I'll remember that..."  
  
Maeliyn comes inside, soaking wet. But she seems not to care. "Poor Karocon..."  
  
Frieza looks over at the door and his eyes soften. he bites his lower lip, then glances at Layla...who has turned back into a human by now, and is also looking at the door. She looks over at Frieza, then back to the door...  
  
You can hear soft sobs coming from the room Karocon went in, but most of them are drowned out by the pitter-patter of the rain... Maeliyn looked up grimly, then approached the door. "Karocon...Karocon??" She knocked on the door, waiting for an answer...Maeliyn sighs and sits back in her chair, watching the rain. But she keeps on glancing back at the door, hearing Karocon's crying...Nagoshi also glances at the door, wondering what in the hell keeps bothering him...  
  
Liyn-Ko glances back at the door, then sighs, closing her eyes. She leans on Bardin, eyes still closed, her arm around his arm...Maeliyn then gets up to finish cooking the food, praying that it hasn't burned...  
  
Dolsia leans back onto the couch, a small bit more tence then usual,...Vegita falls back onto a recliner and stares up at the cieling.  
  
Bardin cuddles liyn-ko. Liyn-Ko smiles, and nuzzles Bardin lovingly...Liyn-Ko looks up at Bardin with sparkily, bright and loving eyes...  
  
Luckily, Liyn-Ko had turned off the stove before the incident, so Maeliyn turned it back on and began to cook, humming to herself a romantic tune...  
  
Nagoshi sighed, then got off the chair and went to get his guitar. He began to play the song Maeliyn was humming, glancing at Bardin and Liyn-Ko now and then...  
  
Tien, notin Dolsia's more-than-usual tenceness, asks, "Dolsia, why are you always so tence? You never seem fully relaxed..."  
  
"hmm? oh! I-I gues its just 'cause I have never felt truely safe and secure, and,...well I'm not shure, I just think it's cause I dont ever feel intirely safe" Dolsia smiles sweetly  
  
Tien smiles. "I think you're safe now,..." He sweetly hugs Dolsia, he has grown so attached to her ower the while they had known eachother,...  
  
Dolsia smiles and sighs, "hmmm yeah,..." she has relaxed partly, and the need for sleep slowly catches, as she slowly drifts of into sleep, leaning on Tiens shoulder slightly.  
  
Tien smiles at Dolsia, and strokes her hair gently as she sleeps...  
  
Maeliyn cooks a bit slower, still humming. She glances at Bardin and Liyn-Ko and smiles, then goes back to cooking...Nagoshi grins as he watches the two from a distance, playing his guitar like a pro...  
  
Liyn-Ko kisses Bardin on the cheek, then hugs him lovingly and tightly...Bardin hugs lyn-ko back, and keeps his arms around her,...Liyn-Ko closes her eyes, still holding onto Bardin, her arms wrapped around him as if she'll never let go...  
  
Nagoshi looks away, knowing they probably wouldn't want to be watched...Maeliyn does the same with a small smile across her face.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
well well well,...looks like I got a TINY bit of romance into this chapter,..coolio,..please REVIEW!!! THANKIES!!!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________ 


End file.
